I Hate You! Not
by pinaymaria123
Summary: A little fic about Clark, Lana, and Pete in Kindergarten Class. Continuation of "I Hate You!"


Title: I Hate You! Not  
  
Author: Maria  
  
Email: maria@dtsmail.zzn.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Location: Smallville Elementary School  
  
Time: When all our favorite characters were cute little children.  
  
Story Background: This is a continuation of my stand-alone fic called "I Hate You!" that I wrote back in September. I decided to continue this a bit for fun. This story occurs after a few weeks from the first day of school.  
  
Disclaimer: All Smallville characters are not mine and are owned by their own significant owners. Please note that Chloe/Lex/Whitney are not in this story. Following the SV timeline, Chloe and Lex are at Metropolis and Whitney is a few grades up. So please don't hate me because I didn't include them in this fic.  
  
Author's Note: Special shout-out to the Sweet MB and my fellow Sweethearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martha: Now Clark, finished up your cereal and orange juice.  
  
Clark: Mommy, I'm done. I can't put anything else in my mouth, I'm full. (folds his arms and pouts)  
  
Martha: Honey, It's not good to waste food. (pauses) You know, some people don't have food to put in their mouth like we do.  
  
Clark: Then give them mine (smiles)  
  
Martha just smiles at her little boy.  
  
Martha: How about this... (bends down and looks directly at his face). You finish up your breakfast and I'll put an extra cookie in your lunch. (smiles)  
  
Clark: Sweet... OK Mom.  
  
Clark then picks up his spoon and finishes his cereal. He then gulfs down his orange juice. After Clark finishes his breakfast, Martha follows him to the front of the house to wait for the school bus. Jonathan was busy in the field so he couldn't be there to see off Clark to school this morning.  
  
Martha: (bends down to Clark's height) Now Clark, I don't want to get more notes from your teacher. OK? Be nice to the girls.  
  
Clark: Girls? It's just that one girl. She bugs me a lot. Pete doesn't like her too.  
  
Martha: When you grow up, you will think differently and so will your friend.  
  
Clark: EWWW!!!! (covers his ears) I don't wanna hear that Mom!  
  
Martha smiles and moves Clark's arms down to talk to him again.  
  
Martha: I'm just asking you to be nice to the girl. Can you do that for me?  
  
Clark: OK, fine. (looks down at his sneakers)  
  
The school bus finally arrives. Clark quickly turns around so Martha could help him with his backpack. She then gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Clark returns this gesture with a look and wipes his cheek. Martha just smiles. The doors opens and he slowly gets up the bus. At the 2nd step Clark turns around.  
  
Martha: Now you have a good day at school Clark.  
  
Clark: (at the 2nd step and turns around) I will Mom.  
  
Martha: Now remember what I said.  
  
Clark nods and then waves goodbye to his mother. The door then closes.  
  
Clark: Hi Kathy!  
  
Kathy: Hello Clark.  
  
Clark walks down the aisle and finds Pete. He was playing with a Game Boy.  
  
Clark: Hey Pete, what you got there?  
  
Pete: It a new game that my brother got me.  
  
Clark: Cool, can I play?  
  
Pete: Sure, hold up. Let me finish up this game first. Hehe, this guy going DOWN! (laughs and continue to play)  
  
When Pete was done, he hands over the Game Boy to Clark. The bus finally reached the school after a couple of minutes.  
  
Clark: Thanks Pete! (hands over the Game Boy)  
  
Pete: Sure. (puts in his backpack)  
  
The two boys followed the rest of the class into the classroom. Clark saw Lana with the other girls. He shook his head and looked at Pete.  
  
Clark: My Mom told me to be nice to Lana.  
  
Pete: Yeah, my Mom too. She told me to give all girls respect... even though I think Lana is still the Evil Emperor (laughs)  
  
Clark laughs with him. The boys then sit down on their seat and wait for the teacher to say something.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Good Morning class! I'm going to pass out some paper and I want you to draw your favorite thing in your house. Then each of you will show it to the class and tell why its you favorite.  
  
Clark whispers something to Pete and he laughs.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: (looks at Clark) Clark... did you hear me?  
  
Clark: (turns his head to the teacher) Yes Mrs. R.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Good.  
  
Mrs. Reeves passes a piece of paper to each student. The class then starts to draw their favorite thing. After a few minutes, Mrs. Reeves called on each one to stand up and show the class what they drew. Pete was up next.  
  
Pete: (holds up his drawing) This is my TV and this here is my Super Nintendo. It's my favorite thing in the house because I like playing video games. (smiles)  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Very nice.  
  
Pete smiles again and sits down on his chair. Mrs. Reeves is alternating between boys and girls for the presentation. It was Lana's turn next.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Lana, your up.  
  
Lana stands up and picks up her drawing.  
  
Lana: My favorite thing in my house is the bookshelf. It has these books with wonderful pictures and drawings. It only has a few picture books now, but later I will like to fill it thousands of books.  
  
Clark belts out a response without thinking.  
  
Clark: You can't fit a thousand books in that little shelf (laughs)  
  
Lana just gives him long stare.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Clark, please.  
  
Clark: Sorry, Mrs. R. (closes his mouth with his hands)  
  
Mrs: OK, Clark, since you want to say something to the class, you can go next.  
  
Lana sits back down and just gives another look at her drawing with a long face and then stares back at Clark.  
  
Clark returns a stare at Lana. He then looks at his drawing first before saying a word. He wasn't sure about his drawing. Everyone had either put a pet, video games, TV, kitchen, bed, etc. His was different. He stands up and slowly picks up his drawing.  
  
Clark: My favorite things in the house are my parents.  
  
Some kids were giggling when they heard it. Clark was now more uncomfortable.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Class please, let Clark continue.  
  
Pete just smiles at his best friend, which made Clark, feel a little better.  
  
Clark: Well, I drew my parents, because they love me.  
  
The girls thought it was nice of him to say that, especially Lana. The boys thought differently and laughed even more.  
  
Mrs. Reeves: Now boys, please.  
  
The boys stop laughing. Pete just looked at them with a dirty look. Clark quickly sits down with Pete and just stared at his drawing placing it face down.  
  
Pete whispers to him.  
  
Pete: Don't worry Clark. I think your drawing is cool.  
  
Clark: Thanks. (cracks a little smile)  
  
Once every child presented their drawings, Mrs. Reeves asked them to tape it to the wall across the room.  
  
About three hours has passed, it was time for lunch. The students grab their lunch boxes and bags from their personal shelf and sat on their seats.  
  
Clark: My Mom gave me an extra cookie this morning. (smiles)  
  
Pete: Oh yeah, my Mom gave me a Twinkie and a fruit-roll-up (smiles bigger)  
  
Clark: Lucky.  
  
The boys ate their lunch and talked about Star Wars about who is funnier, R2D2 or C3PO. Lana finished her lunch early and decided to look at the drawings on the wall closer. She slowly walks and sees each one, but then she stops at the "Parents" drawing. Clark sees her looking at his drawing. He quickly gets up and walks up to Lana.  
  
Clark: What are you looking at?!  
  
Lana turns around and smiles at Clark.  
  
Lana: Just your drawing.  
  
Clark remembered what his mother said. Be nice.  
  
Clark: Oh.  
  
Lana: It's very pretty. I bet your parents love you very much.  
  
Clark: Yeah. Thanks.  
  
Clark was clueless why she is being nice to him after his outburst during her presentation of her drawing.  
  
Clark: Umm, I'm sorry what I said before.  
  
Lana: (smiles) Its OK. You live close to my house right?  
  
Clark: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Lana: Oh nothing.  
  
Lana smiles again and walks away from Clark. She sits back at her table with the other girls. The girl next to her whispered something into her ears and she whispers something to her. Then Clark saw them giggling. He then walks back to Pete and sits down.  
  
Pete: What was that about?  
  
Clark shrugs and picks ups his sandwich.  
  
Clark: I have no clue Pete.  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
